Lotus: The Tale of the Next Avatar
by Recalled to Life
Summary: Avatar Aang lived a long and peaceful life, but he had to step down to his successor someday. Now the Avatar cycle and a mysterious organization called the League will change the lives of two girls forever. Rated T for pretty much everything in the book.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: And while my computer is just giving the illusion of functioning, I think I'll start another really long story! Hooray! But this is just a prologue, so the story doesn't really get started until next time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

It is a common expression among certain Pai Sho players (particularly men in their golden years who favor strategies involving the white lotus tile) that Pai Sho is more than just a game, but a way of life. Lian had heard that often enough. After all, she lived in the Northern Water Tribe with her parents and grandfather, and her grandfather happened to be a man in his golden years who favored Pai Sho strategies involving the white lotus tile.

It is also a common expression among certain Pai Sho players (once again, particularly men in their golden years who favor strategies involving the white lotus tile) that one who plays Pai Sho will always be able to find friends. Lian's grandfather thought it was very important for her to have friends. She had been taught the basics of the game before she could read and, by the time she was six, had become quite good. At that age, she could have easily defeated any of her peers at the North Pole. Then again, most of the other six-year-olds didn't actually know how to play Pai Sho and even if they did, they would have much preferred to play ice marbles, so Lian's talent went largely unnoticed and unappreciated by all except her grandfather and a few of his Pai Sho-playing friends.

Snow fell on the Northern Water Tribe as Lian and her grandfather played their daily Pai Sho match. It was endgame, and both stared at the board, deep in thought. Lian closed her eyes for a moment before making her move.

"Your turn," she beamed.

The older man glanced at the board. The game played itself out in his head. He saw a thousand ways to win on the next turn and one way to…

His hand lingered over the piece for a moment of indecision before making his final move. "All right, Lian," he smiled kindly. "You go."

Lian scowled at the board, concentrating. She saw the opening and her face lit up. "I win," she proclaimed as she slid out of her wooden chair. "Thanks, Grandpa! I've gotta go to waterbending practice!"

The old man laughed as she ran to her first waterbending practice. She really had no idea that he had let her win…

Lian quickly blended into the group of new benders. There were ten of them in total. Lian glanced about nervously. She was never a very social child. Still, she sucked it up and smiled at the girl standing next to her, "Hi, my name's Lian."

The other girl suddenly snapped to attention, "Mitsuki, I'm Mitsuki…"

"Attention, class!" an old woman had suddenly appeared in front of the group. "I am Sifu Katara. Welcome to your first waterbending lesson…"

The children gasped. They had all at least heard of the legendary Katara. She had been a great beauty in her youth (although it was hard to tell now) and married the Avatar. She was also one of the greatest waterbenders to have ever lived. Her duel with Princess Azula of the Fire Nation was a feat that every adventuresome waterbender dreamed of matching someday. Her marriage with Avatar Aang was responsible for the revival of the Air Nomads (apparently, any child with one airbender parent inherited the ability, so there were about twenty airbenders who now lived in the temples, although the sky bison were sadly extinct after Appa's passing; still, definitely an improvement on one airbender). She had moved to the Northern Water Tribe with her husband after their first child was born, and started teaching waterbending to anyone who was willing to learn. As much as she had loved the teaching, she had thought it best to retire after her husband's death six years ago. None of the children ever expected to be taught by her, but here she was, ninety years old and ready to instruct.

"Now," Katara said. "We'll start with something simple. Line up in front of this pool."

Each student individually recovered from the shock of meeting the legendary Katara and followed instructions.

"Now relax, and push and pull the water back and forth in little waves, like this." She demonstrated.

Lian took careful note of her stance and copied it as best she could. She cleared her mind of as many thoughts as would be cleared and pushed at the water.

The water jerked. That was it. It easily could have been the wind doing all of the work. Lian took the stance again and pushed. Still nothing. A choppy wave every so often, but nothing that could be properly called waterbending.

She looked to see how Mitsuki was doing and instantly wished she hadn't. Smooth, perfectly formed waves, worthy, perhaps, of a much more experienced bender. A prodigy. It figured.

Lian took the stance once more, determined to do even half as well as her new friend. She pushed forward with all her might.

A bit too much might. Lian lost her balance and plummeted into the water, much to the amusement of her classmates.


	2. Ten Years Later

**Disclaimer**: No own.

* * *

Snow fell on the Northern Water Tribe as Lian and her grandfather sat at the Pai Sho board. It was endgame once again, and the older man's turn. He saw the moves he could make. No way to win on the next turn, but there was a good chance…

He moved a tile, "Your turn."

The teenager stared intensely at the board. Her hand hovered over her white lotus tile before finally moving it into place. "I win," she beamed as her grandfather stared at the board in disbelief, "Thanks, Grandpa! Gotta get to waterbending practice now!"

"Wait just one minute!" the old man exclaimed, having accepted his (unintentional) loss. Lian froze and turned to face him. "I have a present for the birthday girl!" he smiled and tossed her a Pai Sho tile. The white lotus. "That's a special tile," he explained, "Make sure you don't lose it!"

* * *

Lian ran along the canals of the Northern Water Tribe. Some birthday this was turning out to be. First, she had been absolutely humiliated at waterbending practice, same old, same old. And now, she had to deliver a message to Mitsuki. That wouldn't have been bad at all, except that it had to be in the next ten minutes. She sighed as she rounded the corner and dashed into Mitsuki's house.

"Hello!" she called. No answer. Mitsuki's parents would have already heard, of course. She raced into Mitsuki's bedroom. Lo and behold, she was passed out on the floor.

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki!" Lian shook her friend. "Wake up!" Lian groaned as she looked up at the noon sun. She hated to disturb her friend who didn't get nearly enough sleep, but it was fairly important.

"What?" Mitsuki whined.

"There's a tribe meeting in a few minutes at the chief's temple," Lian panted as she explained. "Everyone's supposed to be there. Sifu Katara sent me to get you specifically."

"Let's go then," Mitsuki stumbled to her feet. "Oh, yeah, Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks. Some sixteenth birthday this is. I mean, it's okay," Lian shrugged as they walked. "Could be better, could be worse. How's yours?" Soon after their first meeting, Lian and Mitsuki discovered that they shared the same birthday.

"Pretty good. I've slept through most of it. But you know, things could always be worse," Mitsuki pointed out. "Speaking of which, how's waterbending?"

"I'm stuck in a class with kids half my age," Lian sighed. "Dear God, I suck…"

"You don't suck!" Mitsuki tried to reassure her friend. "You're just… waterbendingly challenged…"

"Gee, thanks," Lian was only being half sarcastic.

"But you're good at other things!" Mitsuki continued. "Like Pai Sho! You're really good at Pai Sho."

"How's the inventing stuff going?" Lian was eager to change the subject and figured that the best way was to ask her friend about her hobby.

"Ooh! I had a brilliant idea!" Mitsuki proclaimed. "You know how when you're eating, you always have to switch utensils?" Lian nodded. "Well, no more!" Mitsuki pulled out something that looked like a spoon with triangles cut out of it. "I call it the spork!"

"That is just insane enough to work," Lian smiled as she climbed the stairs to the chief's temple.

"Citizens of the Northern Water Tribe!" Chief Nokoni commenced his speech just as the girls entered. Sifu Katara stood next to him, or rather, she sat. At 100 years old, she couldn't stand for more than a few moments, so her star pupil Mitsuki had gotten the idea to fix a pair of wheels to a chair for her (although Katara swore she had seen one before). The mighty Katara was still a potent waterbender from her aptly named wheelchair.

"Citizens of the Northern Water Tribe!" Chief Nokoni repeated. "We gather here today to announce the identity of the next Avatar!"

Excited whispering erupted throughout the temple. The next Avatar? Who could it be? Quick, who's sixteen today?

Lian's eyes grew wide. Mitsuki… Mitsuki was the Avatar! She had to be! Really, who else was turning sixteen? No way, Mitsuki was the Avatar… That was why she was so good at waterbending! Her best friend was the Avatar! Lian was dumbfounded by the pure awesomeness of it all.

"All hail Avatar Lian!"

An awkward silence descended over the crowd before everyone began a frenzied whispering. Lian? _Avatar_ Lian? Avatar _Lian_? Wait, who was Lian? Wasn't she that one waterbender who couldn't bend? That's what they thought…

Chief Nokoni's mouth twitched at the corners. Avatar Lian… There, he had said it. There was no taking it back now. He had been monitoring Lian's progress, and… How he wished he could just laugh and say "Gotcha!"

Sifu Katara shook her head and sighed. Of all the waterbenders she had ever taught, the one who never really got the hang of it was the one who turned out to be her Aang's next incarnation. Oh, she had known that Lian was the next Avatar, and she had tried her hardest to teach her, but…

"Oh my God, you're the Avatar!" Mitsuki embraced Lian. "That's so awesome! You'll make a great Avatar!"

"But I…" Lian wasn't listening. "Mitsuki, you're the… Not… What? But that's…"

The newly proclaimed Avatar fainted.


	3. A Call to Adventure

**Author's Note**: Sorry I don't get to update more often, I can only get to this site when the library computers feel like working on the weekend. And then there's the small matter of me taking forever to write sometimes...

**Disclaimer**: No own.

* * *

Lian came to in a small room. The rug was made of blue fur. How was the fur blue? All of the fur was blue. Maybe they dyed it…? All of it…?

Then it all came back to her. Avatar? _Avatar_? No way… She couldn't be the Avatar.

Oh, crap, if there was a crisis during her lifetime, the whole world would be screwed.

"She's waking up!"

Who was that? Mitsuki? The one who should have been the Avatar? Lian couldn't suppress a groan as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Mitsuki, Sifu Katara, and Chief Nokoni were clustered around her. Her… The Avatar… She refused to believe it.

"Good morning, Avatar Lian," Sifu Katara smiled.

"Morning?" Lian replied groggily.

"You were passed out all yesterday," Mitsuki explained. "But don't worry, you'll still make a great Avatar… You know, after you learn how to bend."

"I'm not… Never mind, I think I'll go back to being passed out…"

"But you are the Avatar," Chief Nokoni sighed. "When you were little, you chose the four Avatar Relics from among thousands of other toys. No other child did."

"But it's questionable if I'm even a waterbender at all," Lian was trying her hardest to return to unconsciousness.

"No, you've shown just enough progress for us to be sure that you can bend," Sifu Katara explained. "Just barely enough…" she muttered. "Now," she returned to her normal voice, "we may have been a little overzealous when we first found out that you were the Avatar…"

"What do you mean?" Lian opened her eyes again.

"We immediately found earthbending and firebending teachers for you. We… assumed you would master waterbending in a reasonable amount of time. Regardless, your earthbending teacher awaits your arrival in a few weeks."

"What?!" Lian jumped up. She grimaced as her head began to throb.

"You're going to the Earth Kingdom?" Mitsuki was awed. "Dude, you get to travel! I wish I could go with you… This place is getting boring…"

"Speaking of which," Chief Nokoni cleared his throat. "The Avatar always learns the four elements _in order_."

"When Avatar Aang tried to master firebending second instead of last, the results bordered on disastrous," Sifu Katara explained. "Before anything else, you must master waterbending. You'll need a teacher to go with you. I would go myself, but…" She gestured toward her wheelchair.

"Please," Mitsuki tried her hardest to look endearing. "Please, may I go? I could teach Lian waterbending. And then you wouldn't have to put up with me anymore. And if you don't let me go, I swear, I'll try my hardest to annoy the hell out of everyone here with my ceaseless chatter about how boring the Northern Water Tribe has become. Please?"

"I don't think I can refuse that offer," Katara sighed. "Mitsuki, you will take over as the waterbending teacher to Avatar Lian. You're capable, I know. The two of you leave tonight."

Mitsuki hugged Lian, her friend and ticket out, and dragged her off to pack.

Chief Nokoni waited until he was sure they wouldn't hear him. "Shouldn't we tell them now? Before they get in too deep?"

"We should, but we won't," Katara sighed again. "Lian's confidence is already shaken by her lack of skill. She doesn't need anything else to worry about at the moment. She'll find out when the time comes."

"I don't like it," Chief Nokoni muttered. "I don't like it at all…"


	4. Super Happy Fun Time

**Author's Note**: Hooray for short, random chapters!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Well, this isn't nearly as much fun as I was expecting."

The Avatar had not been sent off on her journey in the grandeur that was customary. Instead Chief Nokoni and Sifu Katara had waited for sunset, and then threw Lian and Mitsuki into an old, banged-up canoe, gave them a few maps and a compass, told them to head for a military training facility on the Earth Kingdom's north coast, and waved their good-byes.

It was cold. They were hungry. Mitsuki was bored. Lian was wondering if this was a plot to kill her so that maybe the Earth Kingdom could produce a more competent bender. Waterbending practice was going poorly, mainly because the girls were busy being cold, hungry, bored, and paranoid.

"We're going to die out here, aren't we?" Lian sighed.

"Well, the afterlife might be a nice escape from the doldrums… But, no, we're not going to die, don't worry so much."

"How do you know that?"

"I can just tell." Lian did not look convinced. "Besides, the Law of Attraction, whatever you focus your thoughts on is the energy you're drawing to yourself."

"You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it sounds good, doesn't it?"

"It does sound good, but exactly the opposite happens to me. Whenever I worry about how this or that can go wrong, it ends up not happening."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hey, which end of a chocolate cornet is the head?"

"What's a chocolate cornet?"

"No idea, it just came out." Mitsuki sighed. "I really hope something happens soon… We should start waterbending practice… Tomorrow."


	5. Waterbending Practice

**Author's Note**: Another short, semi-random chapter. The actual story should start soon enough.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Okay, we've just been sitting in this canoe for way too long." Mitsuki stumbled to her feet. "It's waterbending time!"

Lian tilted her head inquisitively. It was the middle of the open ocean, and they were going to practice waterbending?

"Don't look at me like that!" Mitsuki huffed. "There's all this water around, so it's perfect! Now stand up!"

Lian inhaled deeply and brought herself to her feet.

"All right, push and pull the water."

"But I already know this much. That's about it…"

"Just do it."

Lian pushed and pulled the water like one of the better first-years, although not quite like a second-year.

"Move more fluidly. It's like dancing, but belly-dancing, not the robot."

Lian tried again.

"You just need to relax! You're all tensed up! Breathe, Lian! What do you have to be stressed about!"

"I'm not stressed!"

"Hon… You're stressed. I can tell. Freak out later, when you're fighting a battle that will decide the fate of the world. We're just practicing waterbending here."

"But how am I supposed to fight a battle that will decide the fate of the world if I can't waterbend?!"

"You'll just have to manage. And you'll always have me, at the very least."

"Aww, thanks, I'm not sure what to say…"

"Don't say anything. Just bend."

It was going to be long, repetitive day.

* * *

**A/N**: And next time, something will actually happen. I promise you this.


	6. An Ambush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar.

* * *

"If we haven't been blown too far off course, we should reach the Earth Kingdom in two or three days," Mitsuki stretched to the best of her ability in the canoe. "Thank God, this thing is cramped."

"But I haven't mastered waterbending yet!" Lian sighed.

"Lian, you're stressing again," Mitsuki pointed out. "Don't stress. Stress is bad. As for waterbending, you're close enough. As long as you don't stress, you're actually a decent waterbender. Plus you've made a lot of progress this week. Just sit back and relax. Earthbending should be easier."

Lian sighed once more and lay down in the canoe, "God, this thing really is cramped."

The two girls rode along in the canoe for a few minutes more before figures appeared on the horizon.

"Hey, what do you know? There are unfortunate bastards stuck out here besides us," Mitsuki mused. "Maybe we should find out if we're on the right track."

"Good idea," Lian sat up.

The canoes approached each other slowly on the open ocean. As the seven men in the other canoes came into focus, it became apparent that they were not the ones to ask for directions. They wore the uniform of Water Warriors from the North Pole, which triggered a small wave of nostalgia, but they glared at the girls with fury. The man at the front of the leading canoe shouted to his comrades, "Targets confirmed, approaching party is that of Avatar Lian. Take heart and fight for the sake of the Great Kiran and the League!"

All seven men took waterbending stances and made waves to tip the canoe. Mitsuki countered to keep it upright.

"Crap, crap, crap…" Lian muttered. "Craaaap…"

"Lian, stress," Mitsuki reminded her. "Stress would be really bad at the moment. It's taking everything I have to balance these guys out. Time to see how that training paid off."

"Me? I don't think…"

"Would you rather capsize in the middle of the open ocean with these weird attacking people around and no one else to hear our screams?"

Lian steadily got to her feet and took her stance. She pushed at the water in front of her, hoping for a miracle.

Nothing.

She tried again. Nada. It could have been the wind.

"Lian! Concentrate!"

Lian concentrated. Sadly, concentrating on her failure wasn't doing her much good.

Then the men in the canoes started to laugh. Did she just say Lian? She sure did! _That's _the Avatar? Hey, Avatar, what's wrong? Maybe someone blocked her chi? Out here? Yeah, right! You ever seen such a pathetic excuse for a bender? The Avatar, no less!

_Splash_.

As they howled with laughter, the men lost their focus and Mitsuki overturned their boats.

"Congratulations, you just saved us," Mitsuki turned most of her attention to advancing the canoe. "Let's work on the actual bending some more a little later."


	7. Landfall

**Author's Note**: This took forever. I'm sorry...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Lian knew that she would never take the sight of dry land for granted ever again. After two weeks of being surrounded by nothing but water, she would have been content to live the rest of her life in a desert, despite her much-improved bending.

Apparently, the Earth Kingdom was fairly open about the locations of its military bases. The current residence of Lian's earthbending teacher had been incredibly easy to find. Mitsuki called it the simple task at the end of a long and perilous road. Lian spent some of the travel time wondering what her new sifu would be like.

Nothing would prepare her for the truth that was General Tsao.

Upon her arrival, she was greeted by several proper-looking Earth Kingdom soldiers. This supported her mental image of a firm, but kind general with a company of faithful men who had stayed by his side in countless battles. Good thing, since she had pushed the near-century of world peace from her mind for the sake of that mental image.

She was guided to a room filled with maps, battle plans, pots, and pans. Two men sat in the room, one reviewing the topography of the Hanshin Province, and one bowed over a pot of orange liquid.

"General," Lian bowed to the man examining the maps. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, I am Avatar Lian."

"Er… Good, I am Lieutenant Yeung Chow," the man coughed.

"Lieutenant?"

"Indeed, lieutenant."

"Then who's the general?" Lian asked.

"There can be no doubt as to who the general is, (although there is much discussion among the men over whom he should be)," Lieutenant Yeung Chow cleared his throat and gestured to the other man. "Avatar Lian, I present to you General Tsao."

"Eh?" the other man looked up. "The Avatar is here?"

"Yes, sir," Yeung Chow sighed.

"She couldn't have better timing!" General Tsao proclaimed. "Come here!" He dipped a ladle into the pot. "Try some of this! Your friend, too!"

Lian and Mitsuki both took a sip and gagged.

"No good?"

"It was…" Lian struggled for words.

"Absolutely disgusting," Mitsuki finished for her.

"Really?" General Tsao tried it himself. "Hmm… I suppose it is…"

"Let's hope he's a better teacher than he is a chef," Mitsuki muttered. Yeung Chow clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't let him hear you say that. He'll start ranting, and you really don't want that. Now come, I'll show you to your rooms…"


	8. The League

**Author's Note**: This took forever (again). I'm sorry (again)...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar.

* * *

After two weeks in a canoe, Lian and Mitsuki weren't disappointed in the least by a small room with a set of bunk beds lifted from the barracks. Yeung Chow hoped they would make themselves at home and that the Avatar's training would start tomorrow morning. Also, if they had any questions, they shouldn't hesitate to ask him or any of the men. Mitsuki had a question for him right from the get-go.

"We were attacked on our way here by a group of waterbenders. They called themselves the League, I think…"

Lian agreed that that was the name they used.

"Any idea who they are?"

Yeung Chow assured them that he had never heard of any such organization, and if that was all, he would be leaving them to their own devices.

"He's lying," Mitsuki declared as soon as he was gone.

"But he made eye contact," Lian pointed out. "I think he's telling the truth."

"Some people can lie and still make eye contact," Mitsuki argued. "They're trying to see if people believe them. I can feel it, he knows and he's not telling us. Which means it's our job to figure out what we're not supposed to know."

The girls drew up a plan. Mitsuki would cover the men on the east side of the base, and Lian would take the west. They would question every man about an organization called the League, possibly led by someone named Kiran. Their attempt seemed to be largely in vain. Every man claimed that he had never heard of the League or anyone named Kiran. Yet a few of the higher-ranking officials stumbled over their words, confirming Mitsuki's suspicions. Lian was about to give up when she came across General Tsao in the kitchen, hunched over a pot again.

"Excuse me, General?" Lian decided that she had nothing much to lose by asking.

"Avatar!" the general perked up. "What a pleasant surprise! Would you mind tasting this for me?"

Lian grimaced as the spoon entered her mouth. "It's really sour."

"Really?" General Tsao sighed.

"What are you trying to make?" Lian asked. After tasting two disgusting concoctions, she was really curious.

"The perfect sauce!" General Tsao declared. "Sweet and spicy at the same time! Not sour… It shall be spread on chicken, pork, beef, shrimp, even tofu! That is my dream!"

"That's… nice," Lian tried her hardest to sound encouraging. "I just have to master the four elements so I can protect the world, no pressure, you know."

Lian blanched as the general merely nodded.

"Well, to protect the world, I need to know what I'm against, and… Do you know about the League or Kiran or anything like that?!"

"The League? Of course," General Tsao didn't look away from the ingredients he was gathering for his new sauce. "Everyone above the rank of private here knows about them."

"Well, who are they?" Lian couldn't believe her luck.

"Violent bender supremacists," the general answered simply. "A man named Kiran somehow got it into his head that benders are superior to non-benders. He's managed to convince a good number of benders from the three foremost nations to his side. I wish you luck in dealing with him."

Lian thanked the general for his help and dashed off to report to Mitsuki.


	9. Crazy Dream

**Author's Note**: This took forever (again again). I'm sorry (again again)...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar.

* * *

"Flutes," Lian muttered. "Flute" was a funny word. Flute, flute, flute… It began to lose its meaning if it was said too much. Flute…

Lian was surrounded by flutes. Flute, flute, flute… They were sticking out of the ground, and making noise, even though no one was blowing into them. Flute, flute… Lian stared up at the purple sky. Purple, purple, purple… "Purple" was a funny word too.

_I've had this dream before_. Lian had no idea why she thought that. The purple sky and the flutes were completely unfamiliar. Flute…

"Avatar Lian." A voice behind her said. Lian turned and saw an old, bearded man in yellow and orange robes.

"I am your predecessor," the white-bearded man continued. "I am Avatar Aang."

Lian smiled and nodded. Such an odd dream…

"I will guide you on your mission to defeat Kiran's League to the best of my ability," Aang sighed. "Defeat the dark lord, save the world, ninety-eight years hasn't been long enough…"

"Save the world, dear God, I can hardly waterbend…" Lian laughed.

"Well, you're just starting, so…" Aang's smile faded. "Wait… Weren't you a waterbender to begin with?"

Lian nodded.

"We're screwed…" Aang shook his head.

Lian waved as the old Air Nomad walked away.

She then jolted awake with the bizarre sensation that she had done something horribly wrong, hitting her head against the top bunk in the process.

"Jeez…" she muttered. But it had been an odd dream. Maybe it was that Spirit World place she had occasionally heard people talk about. Wasn't the Avatar supposed to be the bridge between worlds?

"Lian? You okay?" Mitsuki grumbled.

"Fine. Weird dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" Mitsuki asked.

"No…"

"Good," Mitsuki tried her hardest to go back to sleep.

Lian lay down and tried to think of something to calm herself. Flute, flute, flute, flute…

* * *

"Roku!" Aang called as he wandered through the fire swamp of the Spirit World. "Roku! Where are you?"

"What is it, Aang?" Roku appeared in a burst of flames. "Is it the shock of meeting your successor? All Avatars go through it when the time comes…"

Aang hung his head. "She said she can barely waterbend."

"Well, waterbending was extremely difficult… Wait, isn't she from the Water Tribe to begin with?"

Aang nodded.

"Oh my…" Roku couldn't think of much else to say. "Any idea why?"

Aang shook his head. "Maybe when Azula hit me with the lightning in Ba Sing Se? Bad things seem to have a tendency to go back to that…"

"Perhaps you should tell her about the Avatar State before she asks," Roku advised. "It might be the only way."

Aang nodded again. "If I know Kiran, and I certainly know Kiran, he's going to tear her apart."

Both Avatars sighed with pity for the non-benders of the world.


End file.
